thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
A Better View for Gordon
A Better View for Gordon is a season five episode of Thomas and Friends. It was later remade by Thomas1Edward2Henry3. Alec Baldwin's narration was used for the remake. It was uploaded to YouTube on January 21, 2013. Plot One morning, Gordon is complaining, which annoys James. James asks why Gordon complains all the time and Gordon tells him that he is a big engine and shall complain whenever he wants. Gordon then tells James that he is just a small red engine with ideas above his station and that one day he will show them just what a big engine can really do. Later, Gordon is ordered by Sir Topham Hatt to pull an empty express train to Kirk Ronan for a dress rehearsal to test the new station building. At first he does not want to do it since Henry usually likes idling in stations, but Sir Topham Hatt does not care, saying that he will do as he is told. So Gordon goes on and does so, but along the way, he begins to feel sick. His driver tells him that he must go to the works as his pipes are clogged. Gordon soon arrives at the station. He is impressed, but his mood soon changes when in front of him is a blank wall and a huge set of buffers. Gordon is bored by the blank plaster wall in front of his buffers and says that important engines should have a panoramic view so that he can see people and vice versa. On the return journey, Gordon tries to build up speed, but he then breaks down and comes to a complete stop in a siding. His driver tells him that something inside of him is broken and that now he really will have to go to the works to be repaired. When James arrives to collect his coaches, he tells Gordon that he was too puffed up in his smokebox and it serves him right. Gordon is repaired in time for the opening of the new station, but still acts puffed up. When he approaches Kirk Ronan, neither his driver nor fireman can apply his brakes, as something has jammed. His driver reduces steam but Gordon is still going too fast to stop in time and crashes through the back of the station, completely destroying the wall. His crew and Sir Topham Hatt suffer minor injuries. Sir Topham Hatt tells him that he knew Gordon wanted a panoramic view, but this is not the way to achieve it. Gordon apologizes. Upon his second return from the Works, Gordon arrives back at the station for its second official opening and this time he arrives safely. Gordon is delighted to discover the broken wall has been turned into a panoramic window. Sir Topham Hatt tells him that it is here to stay and he trusts that he will always see through it from the safety of his own rails. Characters * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt III * Henry (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) Trivia Diesel 10 Easter Egg * Diesel 10 appears at the 4:18 mark in the episode on the track that goes to the right (viewers left) of Tidmouth Sheds. He appears again at the 4:29 when Sir Topham Hatt and Gordon's crew appear. Goofs * At the 2:28 mark in the episode, Gordon appears to be derailed. Category:Remakes Category:Episodes Focusing On Gordon